A Cup of Hot Chocolate
by Nelicquele
Summary: A sniper. An Assassin Cross. A mission. Two guilds. A secret mission. False names. Grudge. Family. Hot Chocolate? Just read. :3
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Ragnarok Online isnt mine. But the plot and the characters in this story are mine. 

About the story:  
Story is made for a contest in a server that Im currently playing on. A "short" story contest, meaning one-shot, no chapters. Maximum words are 10k, this story has around 9.6k . I have a lot of mistakes here, and please do feel free to point it out. I know the story is kinda fast-paced [for my taste since I have the word limit. I had a lot of outtakes and yeah.. anyway. Here it is. Feel free to comment or flame. Please do keep in mind that this story is very limited, time, words, and other things... and it's made by a 16 year old [turning 17 on feb 28 so its safe to say it's far from perfection.

WARNING: Suggestive themes. I think.


	2. A Cup of Hot Chocolate

**A Cup of Hot Chocolate**

Prontera, the main town in the world of Rune-Midgard. A dark figure sat on a bench located under the shade of a great tree. No one took notice of him, it was a busy day after all and most people had to busy themselves on their own problems rather than wonder why someone like him sat there. He had his head bowed, hidden under a hood. He tapped a foot on the ground, thinking of the events that will soon take place, running simulations through his mind. He looked up. He had green sharp eyes that surveyed the surroundings expertly, spotting the reason why he was there in the first place. A man shouted, ordering the guards that surrounded him. Slaine stood, knives glinting murderously under the cloak that he had around him. "This will be quick.." He muttered to himself.

She reached over her shoulder and pulled an arrow from the quiver that hung from her shoulder. Placing the arrow on the bow she held, she pulled her arm back, stretching the bowstring and aimed for her target. Even though she sat atop a building, her eyes saw exactly what was happening below her. She narrowed her eyes, something isn't right. It was at that moment she spotted him. He didn't fit in the crowd below, she knew that much. He isn't a part of the plan. "..I can't miss." She mumbled through gritted teeth and added a few more pressure on the bowstring.

He pushed against the crowd and strode confidently and surely toward his target. The guards around the said man took no notice of him as well and allowed him to pass through, after all a man covered in a moth eaten cloak didn't prove to be of any threat to them or their superior. It was faster than a blink of an eye; the man fell to the ground, clutching his bleeding chest, his eyes wide in panic. Life slowly left his eyes, his arms fell limp and left him without support, making him fall down on the ground with a thud. Soon enough, this caused a commotion around the area. Guards looked around frantically for the culprit, but Slaine has long been gone. "Follow that road!"

She lowered her bow and lessened the pressure on her bowstring, there's no use on releasing the said arrow. Her target fell dead a second before she released the arrow. She bit her lip in anger, her hand clutching her bow tightly. It was the first time she "failed" on killing a target. The girl stood up, her dark hair danced behind her with the gentle wind; her yet darker eyes were soft but firm at the same time. She removed her gaze from the commotion below her and turned around, returning the arrow she had in her fingers back to the quiver hanging on her shoulder. Despite the results on her mission, she had to return to her guild to report about her mission before the sun sets. Though she was unable to kill her target, it isn't really her fault. Someone stepped in before she could take any actions, and that was something she didn't take into account. She started her way back, her thoughts lingering on the events that took place earlier. The man who killed her target was skilled, no doubt, to be able to kill someone in the middle of a town, not to mention around a crowd. It seemed strange to her, she worked away from the eyes of the crowd, hidden from everyone. She always did her jobs with silence; her target would drop dead with an arrow piercing his chest. She is a sniper after all, it's how she works.

Slaine knew that guards had already followed the road he used but he is confident enough that none of them would reach him in time in order for him to get caught. He halted as he spotted a wall that blocked the entire road and gritted his teeth in annoyance, he can't afford to lose time now. He looked back behind him before examining the wall in front of him, catching sight of a stone that hung from the wall, he grabbed it and pulled himself up and made his way to the other side of the wall. He landed skillfully on the other side with a smirk. Shadows began to descend upon the city as the last rays of the sun kissed the land away to make way for the night; it's starting to get late. Slaine then made his way back to his guild to report on his mission.

------------------------------

Adrienne. That is her name. She isn't really an original resident of the area. She came from the peaceful, and some would call, calm city of Payon, a city surrounded by numerous forests. A girl of 17, she was orphaned at a really young age, learned to fend for herself and survived. One of her current guild's members stumbled upon her in the outskirts of the said town, probably seeing potential, invited her to the guild. Her desire to be needed by others and her longing for companionship led her to her current standing, and the potential that was once seen in her had been proven to be true. Her real name was never mention outside her guild however, and she preferred it that way. She was never interested on matters outside her guild, and she strongly believed that the reason she lived and the reason she exists now is mainly because of her guild, her family. It seemed reasonable enough to return the debt with full obedience and gratitude.

Displeasure, it was obvious on her superior's face as she reported on the events that took place just a few hours earlier. Her guild leader didn't hide his disappointment upon hearing her report, after all this is the first time something like that happened. They both knew though that neither was at fault and with that she was dismissed with new papers in hand. A new target, at least they haven't lost trust in her…yet. She clutched the papers in her hand, if she ever meets the same person again... She stopped in her thoughts, her fingers loosening around the now-crumpled paper. How would she even know it was him? It's not like she saw his face or anything. She doubted she would even remember or recognize him even if he stood in front of her. Sighing slightly, she reached for her door and stepped in, locking herself inside.

Adrienne placed the paper which holds the information on her next target on her desk. Pulling the curtains over her window, she proceeded to change her clothes. She is quite fond to be comfortable around the home where her guild resided; she only wears her sniper clothing on missions. She draped her clothes on a nearby chair and pulled out a rather loose shirt, pulling it on her. The shirt barely covered the upper half of her thighs, but this she didn't mind; after all, she had been living for years now with her guild, her actions isn't exactly that strange after all. Stretching some, she took the papers regarding her next target and settled on her bed to read in silence.

------------------------------

He arrived quite late at the office and didn't waste any more time upon arriving, he reported about the mission. His leader showed great delight upon hearing the news. "I suppose you don't mind another mission after that one? Something that would be of much importance to our guild."

Slaine merely raised a brow in interest. His leader handed him a bunch of papers regarding his next mission. Letting his gaze browse through the papers, he smirked. "Interesting. I shall work on it tomorrow at daybreak."

With that, he exited and headed straight to the inn that he currently lived in. Slaine's background and history is mostly hidden in shadows, he is an assassin cross probably from Morroc, but no one is entirely sure, but no one can deny either that he is an expert on his work. Upon entering his room, he discarded his cloak with his armor and sat on his bed, staring at the picture of his next mission for a while before placing it down on a nearby table before retiring to bed.

------------------------------

Adrienne sat up abruptly from bed as thunder clapped outside, her eyes wide in fear. Sweat covered her body as she panted and ran her fingers through her mess of a hair. "..Another dream… damned thunder." She cursed and glanced at the clock on her bedside table. "..too early as well." She sighed and threw the blanket off her lithe form and stood up, stretching a bit before walking to the bathroom, splashing her face with some water to wake herself up fully. Truth be told, she isn't much of a morning person. She wiped her face and returned to her room, grabbing her robe which she slipped on, making her way to the window. She didn't bother to fix her hair, after all its not like someone's going to see her at this time. "..Rain?" She placed her hand on the window and looked outside. "..what a gloomy weather." She broke away from the window and took a chair and placed it beside her window. Boring as it seemed, she had always loved watching drops of rain trail down her window. She took her blanket and sat down on her chair, placing it on her lap to warm the lower half of her body. Leaning against the window, she lazily traced the droplets that ran down her window. A slight smile came upon her face, she felt like a child. She blew on her window to create moist and wrote her name on the glass, not really knowing why. She leaned against the window once more and closed her eyes, the sound of the rain tapping on her roof slowly lulling her back to sleep.

During this time, Slaine is already wide awake and is out walking through the empty streets. He didn't care whether rain soaked him, he loved rain. He halted for a moment in front of a building and looked at the door for a while before knocking on it gently. His mission would start now. Three knocks were enough, and indeed the door opened before him, though the atmosphere inside looked warm, he was met by stares that were far from warm. They were cold, as if telling him that he isn't welcome inside. He only smirked and stepped in boldly. "I want to meet your leader. I am interested in your guild and I seek him to take me in."

"I'm afraid you have to hand over your weapons before we can let you in any further." One of them said. Slaine merely shrugged and took off his cloak which was currently dripping from being soaked under the rain, handing the man his numerous daggers that he had on his form. He glanced at the male who nodded in approval and took his weapons away. Two other males went to his side and led him to where their guild leader stayed.

Now Adrienne isn't exactly a heavy sleeper. She stirred awake at the slightest movement around the building, and with people around, it would be impossible for her to continue sleeping. She took the blanket on her lap and dropped it on her bed. She wanted something hot that morning, it's raining after all, and she also wanted to ask for her mission to be suspended until the rain stops. She stretched, running her fingers through her untamed hair. She could care less about her appearance now, she had been around the guild for years now and they knew how she is at mornings. She left her room, bare footed, with only the loose shirt which she wore to bed on. She made her way downstairs, eyes still half lidded by sleep. "..coffee? ..no, hot chocolate would do.." She muttered to herself greeting the people who passed by her a lazy good morning as she made her way to the mini-kitchen downstairs, not noticing the stranger who stood just a few distance from her.

He saw her descend the stairs as he was led to the master of that guild's room. He didn't really mean to look at her but somehow she managed to catch his attention. His eyes traveled over the woman's barely covered body, lingering a while on her legs. Her hair isn't at all combed and she probably just came from bed, despite the fact that she only wore a shirt she is still a vision to look at. A smack brought him back to his thoughts as one of the men beside him forced him to lower his head and keep his eyes on the floor, for once he wanted to punch the one who did it but kept calm, a low growl coming from deep within his throat.

Adrienne turned with a slight frown on her face at the noise. She then noticed an unfamiliar form in between two of her guild mates; she took the cup of chocolate in her hands and walked over, calling one of the people who stood beside the stranger. "..What's happening here?" She ignored the stares that were given to her as she listened to him mutter his reasons. She raised the cup to her pale lips and stole a glance at the stranger. She stared at the guy who reasoned out with her and ordered them away, "..Why do you guard him like he's some kind of criminal? Really, where are your manners?" She scoffed and watched them bow the heads in apology before walking away. She then turned to him, "…forgive them, they tend to do excessive things sometimes.." She walked past him and knocked on their leader's door, apparently not caring that she stood barely clothed before a stranger.

He looked at her, she was the girl he saw and was smacked for. His gaze didn't longer on her any longer as the door opened before the two of them; her guild leader glanced at the two before inviting them in, glaring slightly at Adrienne. "Woman, what are you thinking greeting a visitor like that? Go get yourself dressed."

Adrienne scoffed, the only one who ever had trouble with her clothes is her leader, she rolled her eyes, knowing better than to argue. As she turned to leave, she stared boldly at the stranger, studying his face. She then made a motion to leave the room, stopping beside him for a short while, barely reaching his shoulder. She whispered softly, "I sure hope you don't try anything funny.. If something ever happened, consider yourself a prey for a hunter." With that said, she walked out the room, closing the door behind her with a light click. She didn't head to her room however, she was too lazy to dress up yet. She proceeded back to the kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs. She'd finish the her chocolate first before changing her clothes, she decided. "..To hell with the leader." She raised the cup to her lips and took a sip.

A smirk came upon Slaine's face at the girl's words and knew it was no empty threat. He didn't worry about it though, since he had no intention of doing anything violent while inside the guild. He faced the leader and bowed a bit in respect. "My name is Lyvis sir, and I wish to join your guild. I have heard about you and wish to prove my own strength as well."

"A pleasure to meet you Lyvis, my name is Hans. I can let you in for the time being, but keep in mind that unless you prove yourself to me, you're not a permanent member of this guild." Hans stood from his chair and led him out the room.

Slaine nodded and followed him out silently, he wondered where he was led to but wasn't able to keep his thoughts on it as Hans stopped by the kitchen, looking at Adrienne who still took her time on finishing her chocolate. The girl only raised an inquiring brow. "Put on some clothes," Hans muttered. "You two will be sharing a room until he is a permanent member of the guild." He chuckled some and turned to Slaine. "..good luck with her." He then went back to his room, leaving the two alone in the kitchen. It was then that Slaine turned to her, his face emotionless and his voice even. "I guess I'm in your care then."

Adrienne almost spat her chocolate out, her eyes wide in surprise at her leader's statement. She stood up abruptly, hands slamming on the table, almost knocking her half empty cup over. "Why my room!? There are dozens of unoccupied ones!" She pushed the chair away and dashed over, trying to reach Hans but found a closed door in front of her. "I swear you're only doing this to get rid of my clothes! Huh?!" She slammed her balled fist on his door and turned sharply, completely ignoring the person who's supposed to share a room with her. She dropped back on her chair, fingers digging through her hair. "..damn it." She growled and finished the remaining contents of her cup.

Slaine merely looked at her. He presumed by Han's statement that she was the best they had. He shook his head. "Maybe... if you had stayed with us it would make more sense.." He turned to her. "We will probably be teaming up in the not to distant future." He said as he leaned back against a wall, his weapons being brought to him. He slipped them back on. "I don't mind waiting but would you tell me where your room is? I'm rather tired..."

The female closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead in annoyance. She stood up and dropped the cup she used in the sink, turning to a random member of the guild that was unfortunately walking through the corridor. "You! Wash the dishes." She then turned to Slaine. "..and you. Follow me." She walked past him, not caring if he followed or not. She walked up the stairs and headed to her room and opened the door, "..I don't like sharing my room with you, but it seems like I have no choice. But if you invade my privacy, you better get ready for hell to break lose. If that isn't clear enough, then I'll tell you. I expect you to ask for my permission before entering my room, whether I'm in it or not."

Slaine only rolled his eyes, "Yes Milady." A small smirk formed on his face as he entered the room. "Anything else my princess?" It was obvious enough that he had no plans of doing as she asked and would just enter the room whether she is in it or not.

"..You're sleeping on the floor." She frowned, not liking his attitude one bit. She entered the room and fixed her room some, putting the chair she had against the window and her blanket in place with a frown still upon her face. "How long are you planning on staying?"

"Not very long... it depends on how long I am needed here and if other problems present themselves. He looked at her bed and saw only one blanket and that was the one she held. He stood there, an odd silence falling over the room as he shut the door behind himself.

She took the robe which hung on the chair and slipped it on, tying it loosely around her waist. She then reached for a hair band, holding it between her teeth as she pulled her hair up, not bothering to comb it as she tied it. She obviously had no plans of leaving the guild at the moment. Her eyes fell on the sheets of paper that contained the details about her next mission scattered on her bed. Moving over, she picked them up and slipped it in a drawer. "..It's Aide.. if you want to know my name." She muttered, refusing to give her real name.

He moved over to her bed and sat on the edge, undoing his armor as well as his shoes, placing them on the side. He took of majority of his weapons and placed it on a nearby table, Adrienne knew that he'd keep a few with himself. There was silence around them until he decided to speak. "My name is Lyvis. I suppose we'll be partnering up for a few upcoming missions huh?"

"Hm.. I suppose. If you'll excuse me for the moment, I have some matters to deal with regarding Hans." She headed for the door, not really waiting for his reply. She exited the room and was about to close it when something caught her eyes from the slightly still opened door. Slaine was taking his clothes off and she saw the slightest mark behind his left shoulder. It intrigued her in a sense that it bothered her. She missed something, and this might prove to be a big mistake. She'll figure it out soon enough. She descended down the stairs and stopped halfway.

"Adrienne! There you are! What are you doing in your robes? Change to your suit quickly! There's trouble outside the town of Prontera!" Hans shouted at her, panic evident on his voice.

"What? What has happened?!"

"A spawn! Some have reported to have seen a snapped dead branch just outside town! People tried to restrain the monster to no avail! Bring Lyvis with you, it'll be his first mission with you!"

"Yes sir!" Adrienne ran back quickly to her room and slammed the door open. "Lyvis! Hurry, we need to take care of something outside town! Don't ask, just move it!" She took off her robe along with her shirt, grabbing her sniper clothing and pulling it on in a swift manner, not really caring if he saw her naked or not.

"God damn it woman, calm down." Slaine frowned and grabbed his shirt and armor quickly as well. He grabbed his blades and lodged them surely on his wrists. "Show me the way."

------------------------------

It was indeed chaotic what they saw out side the town of Prontera. Blood was spilled everywhere, wounded people being carried back to the town and dead bodies covered in white sheets of cloth. Adrienne gritted her teeth in anger. "It's Cecil. Clearly someone's been playing with dead branches. This isn't exactly going to be easy."

Slaine only smirked beside her. "Have you forgotten you're with me Aide? Perhaps you should consider my strengths."

A translucent woman stood just not far from then, her eyes are blazing red. She stood perfectly still, glaring at the two who just arrived on the scene. Her mouth twisted into a nasty smirk. "You... honestly think you can defeat me. Me?! I'm Cecil Damon!" She lodged an arrow on her bow in an unbelievable speed and shot it directly at Slaine.

"You're too confident, wench!" Adrienne shouted, shooting an arrow herself to knock the other's arrow out of way. She whistled and called for another comrade. A screech was heard from a distance, proud and loud. A falcon swooped down on Adrienne's outstretched arm, its eyes as fierce as its claws that clutched its owner's arm securely.

"A bird? A bird?!" Cecil threw her head back and laughed maniacally.

Adrienne turned to her falcon and urged it to return to flight. "Just disrupt her arrows… and don't get hit." The bird screeched in acknowledgement of her orders and sped off, diving in and out of Cecil's view. "Lyvis!"

Slaine took initiative and started to attack the other sniper who was now shooting arrows madly at the bird who at that time seemed to annoy her greatly. He brought out his blades, its tips dripping with poison. He reached out, aiming to at least scratch her arm enough to make it numb, but Cecil saw his movements from the side of her eyes and quickly dispatched an arrow that lightly grazed Slaine's shoulder. He hissed some and cloaked himself, hiding from the deranged sniper's view, waiting for another chance on attacking.

Adrienne resumed shooting her arrows once she assured herself that she won't be hitting Slaine on accident, as well as her falcon. One her arrows grazed Cecil's cheek, drawing a thin line of blood. She smirked, "..I didn't know you bleed."

"Bitch." Cecil's eyes turned murderous, focusing on Adrienne. "I'm going to kill you." At that moment, all her attention turned to Adrienne. Her intent to kill radiated from her form. She pulled out several arrows from her quiver and lodged them all on her bow. "I welcome you to hell missy." She drew her bowstring back.

Her eyes widened in realization that Cecil plans to release all arrows at once at her and its unlikely for her to dodge them all. She stood there, unmoving. Lyvis should just step in as she kept herself as bait—he should. Adrienne thought. "Go ahead! Shoot me!"

Slaine's eyes widened. Is that girl stupid?! He quickly moved from his spot and ran toward Cecil, still hidden from everyone's eyes. I need to kill her while I still have the chance. He positioned his blades, ready to strike.

Cecil grinned slyly, her eyes widening in triumph. She cackled evilly and released her arrows, but not toward Adrienne.

Adrienne's eyes widened in fear when she realized no arrows were headed toward her, and her fears were confirmed when a sharp cry came from beside Cecil. "Lyvis.." She turned to Cecil. "..You bitch!" Blinded by rage and confusion, she released two arrows towards Cecil who dodged it quite easily, though she noticed how she stumbled back a bit, clutching her side. She quickly turned to her partner, speeding towards him. "Lyvis!"

"What were you thinking.. you stupid female." He coughed, blood trickling down the side of his mouth. "You should've moved. She was aiming for me.. couldn't you figure out that much?"

"Shut up!"

"She's poisoned. I managed to embed my blade on her side. Kill her." He groaned and pushed himself up, taking much effort to sit on the ground. "Move it woman!"

Adrienne was somehow knocked back to reality when he shouted at her. She shot up from the ground and stood on her feet, reaching behind her for an arrow. "No.." She glanced on her shoulder and realized that she ran out of arrows. She turned and looked for Cecil. She indeed saw her, aiming an arrow straight at her chest. Never before had she heard her heart beat so loud, so deafening that she failed to hear anything else but her heart. She's going to die.

"Goodbye, little Aisha."

"Frost Diver." A low voice chanted, encasing Cecil in a block of ice, her arrow suspended in frozen time, her sickening smile forever etched on her perfect face. "Lightning bolt." He took out his staff, strangely designed, but seemingly familiar to Adrienne. He tapped it once on the ground once, sending a bolt of lightning on Cecil's frozen form. A high wizard around Adrienne's age, or maybe a few years older, stepped out from behind a tree and stared down at a quite shocked Adrienne. His eyes were stern and dark, his raven hair was tied behind his head in a tight ponytail. "..There's still room for improvement, little one." He spoke softly to Adrienne before turning away to leave.

"Wait! Who are you?" Adrienne shouted at the stranger who just showed up, but he merely glanced back at her with a gentle smile before disappearing in the thin air. I've seen the symbol on his staff before... but where? And he seemed awfully familiar. I wonder if I've met him before. She asked herself inwardly.

"Do you want me to die here or not?" Slaine grumbled in annoyance, breaking her thoughts.

"Sorry." Adrienne sighed and helped him up; after all it was her fault that he ended up like that. She hooked one of his arms around her neck and gripped the waist of his pants as she led him back the guild's residence.

Unknown to both of them was a figure who secretly watched the whole event. A frown was on his face as he watched Slaine and Adrienne walked off. "He should've died.. Cecil failed me." With a scoff, he turned away and walked off as well.

------------------------------

They arrived and were met by Hans' worried face, bombarding them both with questions which Adrienne impatiently brushed off. "Hans please! Forget about the mission for the moment and send Nate to my room!" She glared at Hans, probably unintentional. Her breathing was ragged, worry apparent on her face.

"I understand, very well." Hans nodded as he watched Adrienne bring Slaine to her room. It was then when he called for Nate, the best high priest in the guild, and notified him to go to Adrienne's room to tend to their wounds.

Adrienne just laid Slaine down on her bed and tried to tend to his wounds as much as she can when she heard a knock on the door which she quickly answered to, opening the door. "Oh Nate, I was hoping they'd send you. Please check on Lyvis." She motioned to Slaine who just stared at the two in silence.

Nate just smiled and nodded calmly. "Allow me then. But Aide… your wounds?"

"..are nothing compared to Lyvis. You can tend to me after you do with him." With that said, she turned and settled on a nearby chair.

"I understand." He walked forward to Slaine who just closed his eyes; probably just hoping for him to just get it over with, which Nate did so without wasting another second. He opened the book he held on his left hand and raised the other above Slaine's wounds, glancing at the open texts of the book; he began spoke in a language different from that which Adrienne, Slaine and the others used. A language only understood by those who served under the power of the church. "Meus Senior quod Vinco, misericordia vestri filius. Restituo suus vires ut est absentis. Resumo suus phasmatis quod levamentum suus vulnus. Ego dico super vox of templum iuvo is juvenis , meus frater , quod vestri filius. Amen." A faint greenish light came upon Slaine's body and slowly his wounds started to close. Slaine gave a sigh of relief and eventually fell into a dreamless sleep.

Adrienne sighed in relief as well and leaned against her chair, relaxing a bit when Nate came over to her.

"Adrienne, what of your wounds?"

She merely shook her head politely. "It's just a scratch, I'll live. You don't have to waste your energy on me. I thank you a lot for what you've done."

Nate nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him silently.

Adrienne went over to Slaine and pulled her blanket over him. "There's something about you that I can't quite put a finger on, Lyvis. I'm going to find out about it soon enough." She whispered softly and sat on the floor beside her bed, wrapping a spare blanket around her. Placing her arms on the bed, she leaned her head on it and closed her eyes, falling asleep as the sun gave way for the moon to shine upon the sleeping town of Prontera.

------------------------------

Slaine woke up just as the early birds started their morning hunt. He sat up without the pains that he had before he fell asleep yesterday, sure there are a few scars left but none of it caused him even the slightest pain, though his hand felt warm. He looked down and saw the girl who was holding his hand, fast asleep. Just as he was about to move his hand away from Adrienne's hold, she already stirred, her eyes opening in a lazy fashion.

She blinked some and let go of Slaine's hand, stretching a bit. "How are you feeling?" She turned to him.

"Fine, I suppose. What are you doing on the floor?"

Adrienne frowned slightly, "Well, you took the entire bed, where am I supposed to sleep? This is my room after all." She stood up and headed for the door. "I'm going downstairs for something to drink. I'm not making one for you so if you want some, make it yourself." Without a second glance at the male on her bed, she left the room and descended to the floor downstairs.

Slaine sighed and sat up on the edge of her bed, running his fingers through his hair. He turned to the window and frowned. It seemed to be a cloudy morning, just as it was yesterday, it is to be assumed that rain might fall again at any time of the day, but if luck would have it, it wouldn't fall at all.

Adrienne expected someone to be in the kitchen table, enjoying a cup of coffee, but found no one. "How odd.. Hans doesn't seem to be around" she muttered to herself and walked over to Hans' room and checked, he wasn't there as well. "Where is he?"

Apparently, someone heard her and walked over to her. "He said he's gone for the day to deal with some unfinished business." A random guild mate confided into her. She only nodded and went back up the stairs.

The thought of having a cup of hot chocolate flew from her mind as she walked back to her room to tell Slaine about it. But as she opened the door slightly, she caught sight of the mark on his shoulder, this time she recognized it. It was the same symbol that she saw on the high priest's staff yesterday when they went against Cecil. It's about time she asked him about it. She walked back in the room, closing the door behind her.

Slaine turned away from the window and turned to her, narrowing his eyes some at the female who stood by the doorway. "What is it?"

"You're not permanent here yet are you? You've yet to prove yourself." She pulled something out from one of the drawers, staying silent. She walked to him and stared at his form on her bed. A dagger she held on her hand.

"..You're right." His eyes narrowed some, he saw her take out that blade. He knew she meant for him to see it, it's not like she's some kind of amateur anyway. Slaine slipped a hand behind him, taking hold of a dagger himself. A challenge? He asked himself inwardly.

"Lyvis isn't your real name is it? And you're not here just because you want to get into the guild. There is something else you're hiding." She smirked. "I've been watching you. That mark on your shoulder, I've seen it before… on that high wizard's staff. He saved us from Cecil yesterday. You know each other." She drew out her arm and placed the tip of her dagger just a few millimeters from his neck. "..Tell me who you really are, and what your intentions are.." She looked at his eyes, void of any emotion, but for a quick moment, her eyes dared him to say yes. Her hand never trembled even once.

He stared her in the eyes. "Right again." He said casually not thinking about the dagger at his throat. "Guess there's no point in hiding. My real name is Slaine, I am here because of your brother Lyell, the same high wizard you're talking about. He wants you in his guild. Adrienne, a girl who originated from Payon, your parents were murdered, and you have a brother you never knew of." He lifted his hand to the back of her neck and placed the tip of a blade lightly to it staring her in the eyes. "I suggest you remove your blade on my neck for the hostilities were started by you."

Her eyes widened at his words, for a moment, her grip on her dagger faltered. She wouldn't have believed it, but for someone to know this much about her. It's not possible. She quickly pulled away from him, refusing to believe him despite his knowledge about her. "No, that's a lie. It's impossible, I never had a brother. Never—"

"Didn't you ever wonder why there was a spare room in your house that your parents never let you walk into? Or why your parents never allowed you to wander out of Payon? Didn't you notice the way it saddens your mother every time you mentioned that you wanted a brother?!"

Adrienne shook her head, but all of the things he said were true. Every last bit. "No!" She turned on around sharply and headed for the door, wanting to just leave the room and be alone.

Slaine dashed to her and grabbed her from the door, tossing her away the door quite violently. "Now I don't know how this Hans got you in here. But your brother only wants what's best for you. I'm telling you to leave this guild and join your brother."

The female only shook her head stubbornly, forcing tears back from her eyes. "Why? Why only now? After so many years… why?!"

"Lyell looked for you, everywhere. When he heard about his parent's death, all he ever thought of was his little sister. Did she survive? What happened to her? What will happen to her?" Slaine walked to her and grabbed her shoulders, holding her against the wall to keep her from running away. "When he came back, his little sister was nowhere to be found. He asked everywhere for a girl named Aisha." He stopped talking for a while, staring into her eyes which are now wide open in surprise. "Your name is Aisha is it not? I heard Cecil call you that yesterday. It's your real name. Adrienne is your mother. You took on your mother's name. You kept your identity hidden from everyone. That is why he had so much trouble looking for you. I know taking this all in is so sudden. But I want you to see reason."

"How are you even sure.."

"You already saw him, didn't he look familiar? Same eyes, and same hair as you. You have the same features as Lyell that one would mistake you for twins. He's three years older than you Aisha."

Tears slowly descended on Aisha's face. A mixture of both happiness and sadness, to think that she hadn't been alone all this time. And she has a brother, a twin, a family. She never felt so vulnerable in her entire life, she seemed like a stranger to herself, here in front of her is someone who knows more about her than she did. She looked at him. "..Please, my name.. I haven't heard it in years. Please say my name..."

"Aisha." Slaine watched the young woman in front of him in confusion; he couldn't understand why she cried. He never expected to receive such reaction; he didn't know how to react himself. But thoughts suddenly flew from his mind at the touch of her lips on his. He wanted to pull away, he screamed inwardly at himself to pull away, but his body refused to move, and as if it could think for itself, he found himself kissing her back. Providing comfort he never knew he could give to the girl before him.

He confused himself at his own actions when he dared to extend his limits and pressed up against her, pushing her against the wall as he bit on her lower lip gently, tugging it open, his tongue brushing against her lips as if asking for entrance which Adrienne willingly gave. He didn't know how long he held that desire in, and quite surprised himself on how strongly it flowed through him.

A blush appeared on the young woman's face. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down on her as she deepened the kiss between them. She felt his hands slide down her sides, running his fingers delicately on the exposed skin. Such gentle caresses gave her a delightful shudder. Soon their tongues started an erotic dance in their kiss. Aisha slipped her fingers through his hair and gripped him gently, but firm in their hold.

Slaine brought Aisha to the bed hesitantly, pushing her down on it as he moved over her, his eyes staring into her dark ones intently, looking for the slightest bit of hesitation. He searched but found none, but he knew she was nervous. A slight smile was seen on his face for the first time since they met. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. Trust me."

Aisha blushed brighter still and nodded; she had such innocence that almost made Slaine want to stop in his actions. He tugged her clothes off and proceeded to take off his own, with his lips barely having hers. By the time they were naked, both were gasping for breath. Slaine allowed his eyes to travel over her form for a while before looking at her face, her expectant eye staring at him. "You're perfect." He whispered and bent down, running his tongue on her jaw, placing light kisses on her skin as he moved down to her neck. He nipped lightly on her ear and heard her gasp. "Do you trust me?"

Aisha wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and pulled him down closer to her, wanting to feel his warmth against her. "I trust you."

Slaine pulled away slightly and stared at her. "Tell me to stop and I will… if you ever hesitate…"

"I won't stop you."

------------------------------

Slaine woke up that morning quite late, the sun already burned up high. He glanced at Aisha's sleeping form, as naked as a newborn, but not as innocent. It was his fault, he shouldn't have taken things too far. He groaned and turned away, burying his fingers through his hair. "What have I done..?"

"Slaine..?"

He turned back sharply and saw Aisha sitting up, gathering the blanket around her to cover herself up. "Have I slept long?" The girl rubbed her eyes, as if pushing away sleep from herself, yawning just slightly.

"No, it's alright. How are you feeling?" He stood up and grabbed his pants, pulling them on as he stood. Slaine saw the shirt that Aisha wore when he first met her and took it, handing it to her which she gladly accepted, pulling it on herself.

"Fine I suppose." She blushed and stood up as well, dressing up properly.

By this time, Slaine was already decently dressed. "I have to leave for a while. I promised Lyell I'd meet him today." He turned to her.

"Do you really have to? I mean, you just woke up, you haven't eaten yet."

"I'm fine." Slaine walked over to her and planted a light kiss on her forehead.

"How sweet."

Both gasped at the sudden intrusion of the one who just spoke. Slaine and Aisha both stared at the open door and looked at him who leaned against the doorframe. He sported a nasty smirk, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Aisha's eyes widened in confusion "…Hans?"

"Who else?" He left the support of the door and started towards them, glaring mainly at Slaine. "I knew he was a problem when I first saw him. Of course, I recognized the boy. But you Aisha, you wouldn't remember him."

"You knew my—"

"I tried to get rid of him yesterday. Do you remember Cecil?"

"That was—"

"It was me! And believe me, if that high wizard didn't step in, dear Slaine would be dead by now. I'd rather you not know about your past my sweet Aisha. After all the hard work I've done to gain you."

Slaine glared at Hans and took Aisha in his arms, feeling her tremble, and tightened his hold on her. "Explain yourself."

"It's all.. Lyell's fault. He just has to top everything! He was such a selfish boy. Entire Geffen practically rejoiced when he became a high wizard. But me, did anyone notice me when I ascended? When I became a high wizard? No.. no one even glanced at me! All because I'm always over-shadowed by that brother of yours! All attention was turned to him. He's so bright.. so friendly." Hans smirked. "He even tried befriending me, and I let him. Because of that, I found out more about him, and it helped me to take revenge on him."

Aisha's eyes turned murderous as she glared at Hans. "You. You killed mother and father!" She made a motion to attack him but Slaine held her back firmly.

Hans' smirk grew wider. "Guilty as charged. You were only a kid then.. 8.. 9 maybe? You lived, fortunately. You weren't there when I burned down your house—"

"Bastard!"

"I kept watch on you then, and when the time was right, took you in under my wing. You're such an obedient child… beautiful too. I'm quite glad you didn't die."

"I'm going to kill you!" Aisha broke away from Slaine's grip and snatched a dagger from him, throwing herself on Hans, intent on plunging the dagger on his chest.

"Aisha, no!"

"That is futile girl." Hans easily sidestepped Aisha's attack and grabbed her wrist, twisting her around and placing her own blade on her throat, her back pressed up against his chest. He then looked up at Slaine. "Don't move… unless you want me to plunge this dagger through her neck—oh wait, no. These are poisoned, aren't they assassin? How about a small scratch?"

Slaine's eyes widened as he saw the slightest trickle of blood on Aisha's neck. It wouldn't be able to kill her but the tiniest scratch can make her go unconscious within minutes. He dared not move though, not when he's in such a disadvantage.

"Tsk, tsk. Two against one isn't exactly fair, let's wait for Aisha to pass out huh? How long will it take? I do hope this poison isn't enough to kill her.. yet." He pressed the tip on her neck more.

"Stop!"

Aisha's eyes started to unfocus, everything went blurry. She tried to speak but only produced a pained groan. As much as she hated it, she felt herself fall limp against Hans, and her eyes started to close. She could see Slaine's mouth move, but wasn't unable to decipher what he said as she fell unconscious.

"Such a strong poison you have here. Quite handy at times too." Hans tossed Aisha's limp body away on the floor as if she was just a rag doll. "So it's one on one now. You won't be able to take her away from me, unless you kill me of course.. but that is highly unlikely." He laughed wickedly, throwing an orb of fire at Slaine's direction. "You're gonna die here boy!"

Slaine gritted his teeth and jumped away from the ball of fire and allowed it to hit the wall behind him, leaving a rather ugly burn on it. He quickly weighed his chances against him. All he need is to land a scratch on Hans. He clutched his blades and started forward Hans, stepping from side to side to avoid his attacks.

Hans was grinning maniacally, obviously enjoying the current battle. He read Slaine's movements and threw the next ball of fire just before him, causing Slaine to step back in order to avoid being hit. "You can never get close to me kid!" He started to cast fire pillars around him, practically protecting himself from any advances from Slaine.

Well if I can't get close to you.. Then I'll have to think of something else. Slaine thought to himself and glanced at Aisha for a while. I'll save you Aisha, just hold on a bit. He pulled back and cloaked himself, keeping himself invisible from Hans' sight.

"Hiding now are we? Is little Slaine scared? Hah!" His fire pillars ran out one by one, and as the last one disappeared, he heard a slight crack and snapped around, his eyes wide to catch any slight movements. Earth spikes shattered the silence around the room as it made its way toward Hans. Grimtooth! "Fire Wall!"

A wall of fire blocked Slaine's attack just in time before it hit Hans. But it was just as Slaine predicted. Hans now had an idea where Slaine is and it isn't that far from him. Slaine silently moved.

"Do you honestly think.. I mean, naïve enough to think, that such attack is enough for you to get me? All you did was reveal your position to me! Sight!" A floating ball of fire circled Hans. He expected it to reveal Slaine's position, but his eyes widened in surprise as he saw nothing, he turned left then turned sharply to right, raging. "You can't hide forever!"

"You're right. I can't." Slaine whispered, appearing beside Hans.

"How did you—"

"Too late!" Slaine turned and slashed his poisoned blade on Hans' arm and drew a considerable amount of blood. But Hans himself is fast.

"Jupitel Thunder!" Hans stumbled back, gripping his now limp arm as he watched Slaine got knocked back off, hitting the wall behind him. He hissed in pain and looked down on his arm, now soaked in his own blood.

Slaine's impact against the wall was strong, and the shock that surged through his body didn't allow him to stand. He tried with so much effort but fell back against the wall with a groan. He could see through his half-lidded eyes that Hans was starting to lose balance, probably due to the poison that now surely flowed through his veins. But nevertheless, he still raised his uninjured arm to cast a finishing spell, and Slaine is still not able to move. "…shit."

"Hans, you're going to die." A voice spoke.

Two pairs of eyes widened in surprise, the other in relieve and the other in fear.

"Lyell.." Hans turned, completely forgetting the spell he was about to cast on Slaine. "So you finally decided to show up. Heh, still acting high and mighty are we? Well your sister's out and your subordinate is in a near-death—"

"Enough, Hans. I'm not the one who has poison running through my body, nor am I the one bleeding." He narrowed his eyes and walked toward Hans calmly. "I knew it was you all along. I knew that wherever I'd find you, I find Aisha as well, seems like I wasn't wrong after all. You've sent us through so much suffering all because of your jealousy. It's about time you leave us alone. Give up."

"Like hell I will! I'm far greater than you, and I'm going to show you that right now!" He raised his arm, about to cast his last spell.

"You leave me with no choice."

"Lord of Vermillion!"

"Stone Curse!"

And there was silence.

------------------------------

Aisha woke up in a different room; she squinted as light slipped suddenly into her eyes. She could hear voices outside her room. "Where am I..?" She heard the door open and turned to look at who entered. "Slaine.."

"Aisha, how are you feeling?"

"A bit better. What happened? Hans?"

"He's dead."

"Dead?"

Slaine nodded and relayed what happened that day to her. Lyell only used the stone curse knowing that he'll die soon enough with the poison that Slaine used and saw it was of no use to kill Hans himself. It was fortunate that Lyell came to check since Slaine was late in their meeting that was supposed to take place before that fight commenced. He was never late and this worried Lyell, causing him to speed towards the Hans' guild residence, and it was a good thing that he did, else Slaine would've died indeed. They were brought to Lyell's home instead and were tended to. It has been three days since then.

Aisha was silent for a while as she absorbed the information about the events that took place. She then turned to Slaine after a few moments. "Lye—I mean my brother. I want to see my brother."

Slaine nodded in understanding and left the room to let Lyell in and give them the privacy he knew they both needed.

Lyell entered and closed the door behind him quietly, moving over to the chair beside Aisha's bed where he sat. "Aisha.."

"Are you really my brother?"

Lyell was caught off guard at the question and was unresponsive for a while. Aisha called on him again and brought him back to his senses. He smiled at her and nodded. "I'm your brother, eldest and the only son of Adrienne and Ernest of Payon. Older brother to Aisha, youngest and the only daughter."

Aisha smiled, she need not to see any evidence, she felt that what he said was true, and he is indeed her older brother. But her smile was wiped away instantly when a certain thought entered her mind. "Why did you leave?"

Lyell looked down a bit. "I was fascinated by mystic arts ever since I could remember. I left when I was 10, and you were only 7. You wouldn't remember much of me. I went to Geffen with mother and father's permission. I tried my best, I wanted our parents to be proud of me. I wanted you to be proud of me. But it never did cross my mind that such dreams would cost greatly. When I received the letter from the academy that I was to be promoted to high wizard, I decided I'd go home. I wanted to share my happiness with my family, but when I arrived back in Payon, there was nothing to return to. A few of the villagers told me what happened, but I doubted it when they told me my sister died. I knew inside me that you lived. I went back to Geffen and accepted the promotion. After gaining title as high wizard, it was only then I started to look for you. Formed my own guild, and eventually found you."

Aisha stayed silent all the time, just listening.

"Im sorry Aisha. Forgive me."

She blinked and turned to her brother and smiled. "It's not your fault brother. You didn't mean for it to happen. But there is something else that is bothering me."

"What is it?" Lyell turned to look outside the window for a short moment, rain started to fall. He then turned back to Aisha.

"Hans said… he recognized Slaine. But he said I wouldn't. I don't understand."

Lyell laughed. "I remember when we were young. Mother used to serve cups of hot chocolate during rainy days, but you never touched yours."

"That's impossible, I love hot chocolate."

"That is what you think." He glanced at Aisha's confused face and resisted to laugh once more. "A young boy came over one rainy day. He was around your age. Mom invited him in and he accepted. Mother made two cups of hot chocolate and gave one to him. She called on you to accompany that boy and gave you the other cup. He was a silent one, that boy. You tried asking his name but he wouldn't give it to you and in your determination, you told him you'd drink your chocolate if he'd tell you his name. And he did. It was the first time you drank chocolate. You and that boy eventually became best friends, and you always shared a cup of hot chocolate every time he visited."

"..and that boy was—"

"Slaine is a good choice. I don't have anything against it if ever you decide to have a relationship with him." Lyell chuckled and stood up, patting his sister's head gently before leaving.

"Brother!" She blushed embarrassingly as she heard laughter outside her door.

Aisha was left to her thoughts for a few moments before a knock was heard on the door. She looked up and glanced at the door. "Come in."

"Aisha, I just thought I'd check on you." Slaine stepped inside, closing the door behind him gently.

"Why thank you, I wanted something as a matter of fact."

Slaine raised an inquiring brow as he walked towards her.

"I feel kinda cold, I wonder if you'd make me a cup of chocolate to warm me up."

"Oh but Aisha, I can think of several other ways to warm you up." He smirked and closed in on her, leaning in as he brushed his lips against hers in a light kiss. And the rain didn't seem as gloomy as it did then.

End


End file.
